


Make Her Come First, You Win

by Kisuru



Category: Bleach
Genre: Being Walked In On, Biting, Competition, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Lap Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tearing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Grimmjow comes to fight Ichigo. To his disappointment and fortune, Ichigo and Orihime are in the middle of something else. Another kind of competition is good, too.





	Make Her Come First, You Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazesuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/gifts).



The door in front of him was no obstacle. In his eyes, it was as weak as tissue paper. But this was the place Ichigo’s spiritual pressure resided, and he had spent enough time in this town to realize this was one of his normal haunts as well as that red-haired woman.  
  
Grimmjow had no other choice. He was rearing for a workout, and Ichigo hadn’t come out to play recently. In that case, he had to bring the fight to him, and he had to keep Ichigo on his toes. No one could ever say Grimmjow wasn’t considerate like that.  
  
His fist collided with the apartment door. It was only a tap based on his own personal strengths, but the door crashed on the floor and skidded out of his way. He stepped over it and wandered into the entranceway.  
  
“Shinigami!” Grimmjow roared into the hall. “Fight me! Aren’t you any stronger yet? Hurry up, I don’t have all day to wait for you!”  
  
No response. Irritated, he padded throughout the apartment. The scent of vanilla was too sweet, and the plushies on the windowsills were too frilly and button-eyed for him. This was definitely not a man’s battlefield.  
  
Usually, Ichigo greeted him with an annoyed scowl and zanpakuto raised. He wasn’t used to him ignoring him. That made him grit his teeth. No matter the distraction, Grimmjow was the one he should pay attention to!  
  
Once he reached the living room, however, there was a sight bump he did not expect.  
  
On the couch, Orihime’s head was craned backwards against the couch cushions. Ichigo’s head laid on her shoulder and he nipped and bite at her shoulder. His hand was under her shirt, the bottom of Orihime’s curvaceous, exposed breast visible where he groped her. Soft pants and moans spilled from Orihime’s lips half-open lips and she clutched tightly onto Ichigo’s bare arm.  
  
It was impressive they were still preoccupied. Grimmjow didn’t even time to wait for _that_.  
  
“Fight me,” Grimmjow said. He kept his voice clear and loudly. He lifted his hands. In the meantime, he got a good view of Orihime’s voluptuous body and Ichigo’s equally broad, well-toned and muscled chest. He supposed that wasn’t a totally bad alternative. Not at all.  
  
Ichigo paused, mouth just about to open and clamp down on the reddening marks on Orihime’s once more. He glanced up at him, eyes crossing, and he sputtered something incoherent because he gathered himself.  
  
“We’re kinda in the middle of something here, if you haven’t noticed yet,” Ichigo hissed. His glare could melt steel, but his opponent didn’t back off even an inch. “Get out of here!”  
  
“Ahhh—umm, you—“ Orihime’s face broke out in a fierce blush. She hopped to her feet and waved her hands quizzically, her shirt ruffled at the side. She would be immensely frazzled and disappointed if things broke out in a hot, sweaty fight right here; she had only wanted to spend a romantic night with Ichigo.  
  
Grimmjow put a hand to his face. Perhaps this was an opportunity in disguise. If he couldn’t have his own type of exercise, well… he’d adapt to theirs. He needed to be better at anything Ichigo did (and of course he was better in every way). He wasn’t always a party crasher. Any heated battle at top form was a valid fight. “Tch. This works, too.”  
  
Grimmjow started to walk towards them, an evil smirk on his face and twinkle in his eye.  
  
“What are you doing?“ Orihime blinked. She was not afraid, although she did look winded and shocked to see him in her home. Orihime could hold her own ground if she must do so.  
  
Grimmjow could appreciate that resolve, even if he wasn’t particularly close to the woman.  
  
“Didn’t you say you were in the middle of something? Let me join in,” Grimmjow offered. He was in a much better mood with them both there, and he could concede to their wishes. Not _completely_ fall into step though, of course. They can call him conceited all they wanted. Besides, he had his own ambitions.  
  
“Just a minute,” Ichigo replied, not backing down, a growl underlying his tone. “I won’t let you hurt Orihime any way you please.”  
  
And, oh, the Shinigami thought he sounded so feisty. Grimmjow loved to crush that.  
  
Grimmjow backed Orihime up to the couch. She wasn’t sure what he intended, but… she didn’t think he meant harm like Ichigo did. Orihime tensed a bit as Grimmjow gripped her shoulders—she could easily retaliate on that—but he simply twirled Orihime around. Losing balance, he pushed her down by the shoulders to fall on Ichigo’s lap. Her breasts pressed against Ichigo’s chest as she fell, and she scrambled to sit up on both of her knees on the couch, her feet on either side of her.  
  
Orihime’s face exploded in a bigger blush than before. Before she hadn’t been paying as much attention because he was touching her neck, but… Ichigo was _hard_ underneath her. She squealed delightfully at the feeling, her earlier excitement to be with him returning.  
  
“Let’s see who makes this woman come first,” he told Ichigo with all the brazen bravado that could shatter his opponent. This wasn’t an offer he could refuse, was ite? Or have her refuse for that matter; it was the opposite of hurting the red-head. “Whoever does wins.”  
  
Orihime and Ichigo exchanged a glance. Ichigo looked _quite_ mindful of Grimmjow’s instructions, also flustered that was Orihime was so close. And how dare he propose something that incredibly stupid to him!?  
  
But Orihime was on a different page. She couldn’t help but feel a burn of… desire… deep within her stomach at the thought. To her surprise it was quite genuine. She had wanted Ichigo, yes, but she actually didn’t object to Grimmjow’s idea. Best of all, it would calm the atmosphere between them—and dare she say having their double attention on her excited her. Despite explanations, Orihime was the one to speak up purposefully.  
  
“And it’s payment for the door, you know,” Orihime told him. Ichigo might have been too engrossed, but she couldn’t let him break her things without him doing nothing about it.  
  
“Orihime,” Ichigo said, shocked.  
  
Surprised by the statement, Grimmjow grunted under his breath. He looked a bit disgusted for a moment, repulsed even that she asked him to do something so _mocking_ to his ego. This was compensation for that? But he actually wasn’t in much of a position to argue himself. He was growing heavier and hotter, and far less patient, and he couldn’t believe he _needed_ to have her right now _._  
  
Grimmjow hadn’t meant to get that into it. Neither would he admit it to either of them.  
  
“Fine, whatever,” he muttered. She shot him another stern, unamused look, and he briefly crossed his arms. “What else do you want?”  
  
Orihime sighed. He wasn’t the best with his emotions, but he at least was straightforward.. Either way, she felt thrilled that he liked her as well if she would do this. The adrenaline of anticipation thrummed throughout her veins.  
  
Ichigo was at a loss, but looking at Orihime’s face, he shrugged helplessly. He would argue with Grimmjow all day long, but Orihime was another story. If she was fine with it, then…  
  
With that, Grimmjow strode up from behind her. He flipped her shirt over her back, the cool air hitting Orihime’s thighs. She breathed in and gasped. But he wasn’t done yet. He reached between her legs and skirt to her panties. His finger stroked her through her panties. In the meantime, she pressed her lips to Ichigo’s and swiped her tongue over his lips until he let her in his mouth, her arousal seeped through her panties.  
  
Grimmjow smirked at this display before digging a finger inside her panties. Orihime moaned—his calloused finger brushed her pussy and teased her slit. But the white fabric was definitely in his way from touching her. Grimmjow gripped a handful of her white panties around the center. With a resounding rip, he snapped them in half, and the panties dangled around her hips loosely.  
  
Orihime was too lost in her ministrations with Ichigo to pay attention. She might have been upset otherwise. Still, she was far too feverish and fixed at the thought of what was to come.  
  
Ichigo was slowly calming down, and the blissful expression on Orihime’s face cinched it. And he supposed he didn’t mind that much anyway considering he was starting to feel a little hostile towards him. The rivalry was bright, though, and he relished the thought of feeling deep within Orihime and proving that he was the best out of them both. Fumbling for his fly, he shakily unzipped himself at the same time as Grimmjow did across from him.  
  
Without wasting any time, Grimmjow aligned himself with Orihime and gripped onto her thick, creamy thighs and ass. Mirroring him, Ichiro grabbed onto her arms. Orihime weakly balanced herself on her knees, but she was failing, and she thanked them both for holding her up. The sensations and tinging in her body was enough to distract her from it.  
  
Deciding he might as well be just little bit hospitable (and he might need the extra boost and move more freely), Grimmjow reached over to the side table and squirted a bit of lube on his hand. Predictably, they were over anxious about hurting each other. He slathered a generous amount on himself.  
  
At the same, the two cocks entered her. Grimmjow thrust into Orihime’s ass and pushed past the ring of her muscles, satisfied with how tight and quivering she was inside. The force of his movement sent Orihime to land on Ichigo’s cock and slip directly inside of her, Ichigo’s journey far easier because of how wet and turned on she was. His cock pushed slipped past her slit and throbbed against her inner walls. She bounced and bobbed up and down to brace herself and find her own rhythm in the sudden chaos, but Grimmjow didn’t bother to wait for her to adjust, pumping into her from behind.  
  
At first their rhythm was unsteady. Ichigo lifted her and pushed her back down, and Orihime stretched out her legs, keeping them on either side of her so she could be at the right angle to retain connection with Ichigo. He was sweet and gentle. On the other hand, Grimmjow didn’t seem to know where the limit was. He pounded into her, and Orihime felt her whole body move and churn with pleasure each time Grimmjow thrusted.  
  
Irritated, Ichigo tried to go as quickly as him, but Orihime kept falling into him repeatedly. The position wasn’t doing as many favors.  
  
“I bet you like to get fucked by both of us at once,” Grimmjow said, leaning forward to breath in Orihime’s ear, laughing carelessly.  
  
Ichigo bristled. “Orihime likes mine better.” He would be embarrassed to say it in any other scenario, but he still said it because he had to say it. “It’s bigger than yours.”  
  
Grimmjow could feel Ichigo sliding against him on the other side of her walls. It was thin flesh that was thick enough keep him from distinguishing whether he was right (and he wasn’t, obviously, Grimmjow always won) and it didn’t matter anyway. He snorted and only gripped her hips harder until there would be bruise marks there later like her bites and eagerly snapped his hips against Orihime.  
  
Orihime’s body quaked. She could feel Ichigo deep within her slick passage sliding all the way to her hilt. She clamped down on him. But Grimmjow was an outlier, wild and free, that stimulated far within her body. The intensity of his ravenous thrusts made the buildup made it greater. Eventually, she could barely bounce to meet them both, and her hands fell to all fours to keep herself upright. Her hands sank into the couch pillow.  
  
Grimmjow reached around her. He grabbed her shirt and cupped both big breasts in his hands. The fabric of her shirt was pushed to the side and ripped due to his strength jiggling her without restraint. The tear exposed her breasts from a diagonal line. He squeezed both of her breasts and pinched her nipples. Orihime screamed out in euphoric pleasure. Grimmjow leaned over her back even farther. Her breasts squished against Ichigo’s chest, her nipples brushing his.  
  
“See, she really does like to get fucked from behind. Listen to that noise,” he said, his expression nasty and directed at Ichigo. “She’s enjoying this more than you.”  
  
Finally, Ichigo was sick of his constant insults. He had been Orihime’s boyfriend before him, damn it! He wasn’t giving up that easily.  
  
Ichigo lifted his hips and braced himself against the back of the couch. He pulled his lips away from Orihime’s and focused on deliberately driving into her from below. She danced on his lap, straddling him, his pace mesmorizing her. The exquisite vibrations of Ichigo going even deeper within her made her cry out and her vision too hazy to see his face whilst Grimmjow’s pace only increased. It was wave after wave of bliss in her current state.  
  
The frantic tension overwhelmed Orihime.  
  
Soon, Orihime couldn’t handle it anymore. Stars exploded in front of her eyes, and her moan was uncontrollably loud. In a blaze of sensitivity, her orgasm washed over her body the second both cocks entered her for the final time, savoring the way they throbbed for her equally. Orihime _loved_ that unabashed need. She surrendered to the euphoria and came in a flash of light, hard, drippling come on the couch and Ichigo’s lap. She slumped against Ichigo’s chest, breathless, boneless.  
  
Ichigo’s thick seed followed her shortly after. Grimmjow still got a few more hard thrusts in before he shot inside of her, his come leaking and dribbling on Ichigo’s lap like Orihime’s.  
  
Ichigo and Grimmjow collapsed against her. They both needed a few minutes to recover, but Grimmjow was the first to perk up.  
  
Not missing a beat, Grimmjow grinned. He was sure of his own results. After all, he had lasted longer. “Well, woman? Wasn’t I the one who made you come faster?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Ichigo sat up a little straighter. “It was obviously me! Tell him, Orihime, I know what you like better.”  
  
But Orihime didn’t know. Still high on her orgasm, she shuddered and trembled. It might have been Ichigo, or Grimmjow, but to her it didn’t really matter in the end. She relaxed to the sound of them arguing, although she had to admit Grimmjow was rougher in a way she liked that Ichigo wasn’t.  
  
“I don’t know, but… you’re both great…”  
  
Grimmjow and Ichigo shared a look. Orihime sighed, snuggling against Ichigo and grabbing Grimmjow’s hand. She would have to think about the results seriously later on.


End file.
